


Grief

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Gabriel dies you blame the boys. You have dreams of Gabriel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Greif 

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated: Mature

 

You had never known the depth of your love for the archangel Gabriel. Until Dean and Sam came home and told you he died. You bawled in your room for days. Your cabin was out in the woods. The boys used to visit you but after they told you about Gabriel. You pulled away. You secretly blamed them for his death. 

 

They had no idea that you harbored feelings for Gabriel. Hell, they never knew you even knew him. They called you from time to time to check up on you. You never answered the phone. So they stopped calling you. 

 

You were an introvert. You only met Gabriel once. It was when he popped in on the boys. He would do that you found out that day. The boys were not home. You had been sick and staying with them in a hotel. Helping them do research. 

 

From the first time you laid eyes on him you were smitten. You were sure he would ignore you. Gabriel surprised you. He talked to you. And at first, maybe he did ask about Sam and Dean. Then he asked about you. Of course, after you heard from Sam and Dean when they got back that he liked porn chicks. You realized you were not his type. 

 

He had made his mark on your heart through and then finding out he was dead. It hurt more then you could show Sam and Dean. 

 

You had dreams of him of course. You had a crush on him. After a few months in the cabin writing your book. Your dreams became strange. You would actually talk to him. At first, you only saw him from afar. 

 

This dream of yours haunted you. Because you only had these dreams once every two weeks at first. 

 

And the frustrating part is that your first dream. You only saw his shadow. You dreamt you were doing research and you went to the bookcase to take down a book. There on the other side, you saw his shadow. And smelled candy. Then when you called to him. You heard his laughter and then you woke up. You realized he was dead and cried for two days. 

 

You almost begged the lord for another dream. When you did not get it right away you begged not to have another one. 

 

Two weeks later when you thought it was over you went to sleep. You dreamt the same thing again this time when you went for the book. You saw him. 

 

"So you prayed not to see me again?" Gabriel asked you. 

You pushed your glasses up on your nose. "Yes," You said shaking. 

 

"Why?" Gabriel asked and then he grabbed your hand. He kissed it. His lips felt warm. 

"I know you are dead. I did not want to mourn you anymore. I never knew you in life. I just met you once. " You said watching how he responded. 

 

"Yeah but sometimes once is all you need. And who says I am dead." Gabriel said then you were suddenly on the other side of the bookcase and he kissed you. It felt so damn real. His lips overpowered yours. He took over and they melted into your lips. Giving you a searing kiss. His tongue took over your month. You felt like you were floating. Then you woke up to your alarm and pounding at your door.


	2. Chapter 2

The dream might not have been real. The banging on the door was. You got out of your bed and throw on a robe. 

 

"I am coming" You yelled. 

 

You open the door to find Sam and Dean looking at you. They barge in and sit themselves down at you table. 

 

"So you do not answer our calls anymore?" Dean asked 

 

"Well, I have been busy writing my book." You state. You know that is not the real reason. 

 

"We got worried it has been 1 year since we saw you last," Sam said 

 

"I know I just got busy. How is Bobby?" You change the subject or try to. 

 

"He is fine but he is why we are here. He misses you." Dean said while he looked through your frig. 

 

"There is some lasagna in there for you both. " You say 

 

Dean makes them plates and they eat while you tell them a few things. Then you about jump out of your skin when Castiel shows up. 

 

You have never met Cas. 

"So you are Bobby niece. I have heard alot about you." He shakes your hand and then he looks funny at you. "We will talk later" he whispers in your ear. 

 

Dean and Sam of course in list your help and tell you they are staying a few miles down the road. 

 

Cas true to his word returns to talk to you later on in the night as you are sitting and writing. 

 

He just pops in. 

 

"So you are dreaming of my Brother Gabriel?" Cas asks

 

"You are an angel you know what I am thinking so yes I am. I met him one time and he just. Well, he got to me." You say shyly.

 

"Yeah, my brother was that way with the ladies. The boys have no idea why you stopped talking to them. I will not tell them. " Cas says patting your shoulder then he adds. "If anyone could cheat death it would have been Gabriel" 

He leaves and the next few days you have no time to dream. The boys keep you busy. When they leave you to realize it was not their faults for Gabriel dying. You promise to keep in touch. Bobby calls you and you promise him to help the boys more. 

 

That night you feel more at peace. Then you dream of finding a secret room with books in your cabin. You go in and start doing research of how to bring back angels to life. Of course, you are pretty sure no such book exists but it makes you happy. You know it is a dream but you read it anyway. 

 

Then you glance up and see him watching you. 

 

"So you forgave the knuckleheads. They really did not have anything to do with my death" He says but does a weird gesture with his hands. It was doing the quotes thing. 

 

"So are you dead?" You ask

 

"I am an archangel sweetie. So do you think you could give me juice enough to bring me back to Earth?" Gabriel asks you. Then he takes you hand and kisses up your arms. You feel faint. Then he captures your lips. 

 

He kisses you deeply and invades your mouth with his tongue. You respond by doing the same and deepen the kiss. Your fingers run through his soft hair. His hands explore you. They end up settling on your ass. If this is a dream you do not want to wake up. Then your alarm clock goes off. 

 

You curse the whole damn world. And start crying. You however go and look to see if this room in your cabin actually exists. And low and behold there it is. And you see lots and lots of books.


	3. Chapter 3

You go and read all the time in the secret room. You know somehow it has something to do with the dream. You found angel books but you are still searching for one that is like the one Gabriel described. 

 

You call Bobby. 

 

"Hey Uncle. Is there a spell to help angels get their powers back?" You ask

 

"Why are you asking y/n?" Bobby asks

 

You hear then Castiel say something . he gets on the phone. 

 

"Y/N I am sure there is a book. Only archangels can get how do you say it juiced back up." Castiel said 

 

He was reading your mind. Then all of a sudden he is in front of you. 

 

"What game are you playing?" Castiel asks 

 

"I am still having dreams of Gabriel. I found this secret room with books." You say showing him. 

He looks at the books and then takes one and hands it to you. "This one might help if this is not a wild goose chase," Castiel says and disappears again. 

 

You find the ingredients easily but the spell will take everything you know and all the power you have. You wonder if you should call Castiel back. Then you have this feeling that it would not be good if you did. 

You do the spell and at first, nothing happens. You shake your head then said "oK I guess I wasted this spell. " You say and start to cry. 

 

All of a sudden you hear coughing in the corner. You turn around and see him. Gabriel is right there. 

 

"What were you just going to give up on me?" Gabriel says 

 

You run over to him and wrap your arms around him. You then do not want to let go of him. 

 

"Hey, it is ok. I swear I will not disappear. I needed you to bring me back." Gabriel says. Then you loosen your grip. 

 

"I was so afraid we lost you." You say 

He smiles and laughs "So I had no idea you felt this way about me," Gabriel says and gives you a seductive look. 

 

You blush and act shy. "No, I don't," You say 

 

Then you hear someone clear their throat "Brother glad you are back." Castiel says and then he says to you " Why do you think the spell worked because you had feeling for him Y/N" 

 

Gabriel laughs. You run to your room mortified.

 

"Come on Cas you did not have to do that," Gabriel said and smiled. 

 

"You need to leave her alone. You know Bobby will kill you that is his niece." Castiel says

 

"Listen they do not know I am alive. It might be good not to tell them." Gabriel said. 

"Ok fine but I am telling you you might want to leave her alone. Bobby will kill you." Castiel says. 

 

Gabriel smiles "I can not promise you anything. She is cute you know." He says. And then he did his eyebrow thing. 

Castiel shook his head and smiled "Ok but when Bobby kills you I can not protect you." Castiel then popped out. 

 

************************************************************

 

You were in your room crying when you heard him clear his throat. 

 

"You here to tease me," You say. You sit up on your bed. 

 

"No, you saved me. Why would I tease you." Gabriel asked Then he sat down on the edge on your bed. He looks at you and then he reaches his hand and wipes your tears away with it. He looks into your eyes. You feel like you could melt. 

You feel your breath get heavy. And then he pulls you to him. His lips melt into yours. He tastes like candy. He slides his tongue into your mouth. You feel your nipples harden as he kisses you more deeply. 

You feel his hands all over you. You enjoy the feeling he is giving you. You feel like you are floating. 

 

He then pulls back and looks at you. He looks confused. "You are not like most of the girls I am used to." Gabriel says. 

 

"Well, every woman can not be a porn star. " You say but you see his face gets weird. 

 

"Porn chicks are safer. I am not used to regular ladies. " Gabriel said thinking of what Castiel said about Bobby. 

"You are afraid of my uncle." You say

 

"No I feel it might be complicated. " Gabriel says 

"So you just going to leave?" You ask 

 

Gabriel sighs and looks at you. He runs his fingers through his hair. 

 

"I can't I have to stay here until I build my strength up. I do not know how. " Gabriel said he mumbled the last part. So you did not hear it. 

 

"You do not know how what Gabe?" You say 

 

"Oh nevermind. Now go to sleep" He says and you fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You are mad at Gabriel. He ignores you. And disappear when you are awake. You decide you want him and there is nothing that is going to stop you. 

 

You get your most provocative clothing out and parade around in it. Though You do not see him. You can feel him. 

 

Just when you are almost ready to give up. You decide fuck it. I am going for broke. 

 

You wear a leather corset number. And then make a batch of brownies. You know he is hiding in the book room and take it down there. 

 

"I know you are here." You shout 

 

You smell him and then the brownies disappear. Then you feel yourself get pushed against the wall. 

His mouth is inches from yours. 

"What game are you playing little girl," Gabriel says. He sounds mad. His eyes look hungry. 

"I want you." You say then you pull him in for a kiss and he gives in and kisses you. You feel like you did last time but then You feel him undress you. 

 

"Fine" He whispers in your ear. His hot breath makes you feel chills. His tongue leaps out of his mouth and licks the side of your neck. You feel yourself get lifted up. He then snaps his fingers and you are both on your bed. He is naked and so are you. He licks his way up you. He spreads your legs and reaches his fingers in. His tongue licks your inner thigh as he does that. You feel like you are on fire. 

He licks you and fingers you until you moan his name then he climbs up and enters you swiftly. He is massive and you fill like you will break but he then grabs you and pulls you on top of him. 

You take control and pull him up too. You want to kiss him while you both rock each other into ecstasy. You feel like you are going to explode and then you see his eyes roll. He is panting and moaning your name. Your fingers run through his hair and he explodes into you. 

You hold each other until you come down. 

He then takes you into his arms. 

"It has never been like that before." He says then he kisses you and you start all over again. 

You wake up the next morning in his arms. You both do not want to get up but then as you two go at it again. You are happy he is finally yours and he is alive. 

 

Now you just have to figure out how to tell Bobby that you are in love with Gabriel.


End file.
